Magic and Hearts
by Princess Lavender Jewel
Summary: Like 'The Pretender' game, Lorenzo's the main guy. But, here, he's a true wizard! So is Eliza. But she still has issues with her grandpa. Lorenzo believes that she belongs WITH him, and not with a crankpants grandfather! Will there be a happy ending...or will the original sad ending still occur?
1. Slip-up for Him, Family Feud for Her

**Magic and Hearts**

Lorenzo is a wizard in the human world. He has a friend who also is a wizard in the human world. She is Eliza. As children, the wizards made a serious debate. Every year, the wizard office makes a pair of wizard children reside in the mortal world. At its present state, it is overpopulated.

They lived as normal kids; they love games, laughter and noise. But they got to get to know their identity as they grew. Lorenzo worked as a magician while Eliza was his assistant. They did harmless tactics such as making a real rabbit come out of a hat with no tricks. But, that was when they were teens and didn't take hold of the 'Book of Wizards', a book Lorenzo's family owns. Even if the families of the two live with them, they never told him of the book. They were never EVER permitted to venture into the attic. It was the place where the magical book was spending its time collecting dust. But, one day, Lorenzo accidentally flung a hat into the attic, coming up. "Mother, Father, what is THIS book?" he asked. Lawrence, his father, finally admitted it was the wizard book. "When can we use it?" Lorenzo asked. "When you finally grow up" Lawrence answered. Lorenzo didn't know he was an impatient boy when it comes to magic. He wanted to look mature enough. In both the wizarding and human world, a mustache or small beard can make a young man more mature, and it often did. Lorenzo was like a regular wizard; he loved happiness, but like all wizards, he was a bit immature. He grew a small beard and a slight mustache. But he was still a little immature. He lived in the Victorian era, so he probably got that mustache trend, not regarding his wizardly blood. Eliza, like other women in the era, was busy wearing dresses and gowns that make women in the Victorian era look beautiful. Eliza saw Lorenzo only as a friend. But Lorenzo had a secret feeling for her she doesn't see.

A day later, Lorenzo woke up...TO FIND HIS AND ELIZA'S FAMILY GONE! "It m-means, we're ready to live in the Wizard World. But we have to do something, follow the book, before we go there!" He said. "Well, should we go to the Grand Square?" Eliza asked. "Yes," Lorenzo nodded. To the Grand Square they went.

The audience was teeming with people from different towns. Lorenzo shook the dust off the book. He then started to open the book. The first tricks were extravagant, eventually becoming more and more unbelievable. The last trick, called Appropriation, was the last trick that would bring all wizards in the mortal world back to the Wizard World. Fearfully, Lorenzo opened the book once more. He saw the words. "Majica, de sol la jiabaz wiazardos..." Lorenzo said. It meant "Magic, the soul of a Great Wizard". He stared at the words for a short time. They were covered in some dust—magic dust. Lorenzo shook the dust; it flew into a great tornado. The people awed at the sight. They refused to leave. They knew it was dust, but they could not touch it. It was like silk with the fragrance of roses and incense. The tornado didn't hurt at all. The children touched the tornado; it was like a pillow. Lorenzo wanted to awe with them, but to act natural; he raised his hands and repeated the words. In response, the tornado spun with greater force, finally taking shape. The people cheered. It turned into a mere door. As it opened, the blue magic began to suck the people and Lorenzo and Eliza. The door wound them up in a strange world. The place was pretty familiar. It was the Wizard World. "Oh, no, the people became ghosts!" Lorenzo gasped. Where was Eliza? "Lorenzo..." Eliza gasped to him. "No...Eliza...you're a ghost too?!" Lorenzo sighed. "Yes, I am. Listen to me; I think I can make more of these doors. But I can't join you yet..." Eliza hushed. "Why can't I go?" Lorenzo asked. Eliza pointed at the ghosts saying "They are mortal humans. They don't belong here. To leave them here in such a pitiful state is horrible. Collect them to the door, and then you'll be brought again to fetch more!" Eliza said. With a snap, Lorenzo was obliged to do it. He was pretty good at it.

The last stop was a pretty easy feat. Just one more step and he's good. But, an old spirit of a man pushed him as soon as he fetched the people and Eliza came. "Eliza..." he blubbered. "Lorenzo...grandfather, stop it!" Eliza said. "Now my dear, don't get so..." the old ghost said. "You ended his life!" she sobbed. "No, I didn't do that. Here, listen to me," the old man said, putting his finger on his lips. "But...you got him!" Eliza struggled. She tried to get away. "Not so fast, Eliza Alkmaar!" the old man shouted. "H-how do you know my name?" She wondered.


	2. Dreams

"How do you know my name?" Eliza asked. "I am your grandfather, Carlos Alkmaar." The old scrooge said. "But…you…ended him! He was a friend! He was to save a multitude of ghosts from a terrible fate! But….what did you do?! You pushed him off this tall cliff and he fell to his end!" Eliza sobbed. "Now, don't cry like a wuss! Lorenzo is not gone! He is alive, well and happy, I assure you" Carlos said, tricking her. It was true Lorenzo was alive. But the 'well and happy' part wasn't that true. He wasn't well, he was still alive, but he was struggling for his life. He wasn't happy for he missed Eliza. He was about to give up on living when he slept. He hadn't got much sleep. He thought he might find himself in the spirit world when he wakes up.

But he wasn't. He was in a cave, dark, cozy and smelled like roses. He though "Eliza MUST be here!" But she wasn't. Instead, a mere woman appeared and said "Thank goodness you haven waken up! I saw you slowly sinking near the shore!" "W-Who ARE you?" Lorenzo asked, with dizziness still coming. "I'm Maria, a peasant girl" the girl said. "Now, let's go to the village!" she invited, pulling his arm. Sure…" Lorenzo said.

As the two ran throughout the streets, Maria admitted "Sir, I must admit, I'm not a peasant. I'm a wealthy merchant's daughter!" Lorenzo made no notice of it. "Ah, so you are the Great Lorenzo! I am very entertained by your shows when you were a little boy!" Hugh, Maria's father, greeted the young man. Lorenzo was treated like a prince. Hugh treated him like his own son. For a while, Lorenzo forgot about Eliza, the souls and the huge mistake. Hugh finally trusted the man and said Maria and you are going to be married!" Hugh said. At that time, Lorenzo already reminisced Eliza. But Hugh was SO nice to him. He couldn't turn him down. So, at the wedding day, Lorenzo met his bride with downcast eyes. Maria sensed that he had a special 'someone' before. "If you don't love me, you can always say to father. I know he would understand…." She said. "No, I love you." Lorenzo denied. Suddenly…Lorenzo grabbed a dagger…and struck it unto himself! He woke up back to the water, struggling for his life. It had only been a dream.


	3. Appropriation

"Listen to me closely, Eliza, go with the crone! If he threatens you, tell him my ghost is just at the corner waiting to punch!" Lorenzo said, trying to get the last of his energy. "You'll live, I promise. I'll just have to follow him!" Eliza's voice trailed. Carlos was already dragging her to a very, very, very, very, very tall mountain (bigger than Mount Everest). "Now, little Eliza, you will be locked up here, doing whatever you want!" Carlos grinned. Truth was he kept her there so when Lorenzo ceases to live, and her energy shall go into him to be alive.

Lorenzo drifted away to an island. There, a few locals were fishing. "Look, there is a man! Let us save him!" the head fisherman said. The fellow fisherfolk agreed. They pulled him down the shore. A priestess smelled him and said "He smells like a wizard! He is the Great Lorenzo!" The crowd of fisherfolk awed at the man. "Princess Wa-in, great daughter of King Hu-Cho, the Great Lorenzo has drifted to our little village!" the head priestess bowed down. "Really, he has brought himself here? He looks as if in the spirit world. But let's try to save him. Guards, bring the doctor! Only the best doctor can heal the magnificent Lorenzo!" Wa-in ordered. Despite all the efforts to save him, Lorenzo did not respond. "Father, I am afraid our earthy medicines for humans do not work well on wizards. We cannot find any cure, not even from the priestesses!" Wa-in sobbed. "Guards, go make a glass coffin!" King Hu-Cho ordered. "Why would you need that, Sire?" the guards asked. "To keep the body of the Great Lorenzo," the king replied. The guards went to the glass place, where they carefully made the coffin of Lorenzo. As they laid Lorenzo in it, a servant jolted a little. A breath came out. It went unnoticed. They stared at the magician for a long time. A boy jolted the coffin a little. It broke into little shards. Lorenzo opened his eyes. He stood up. At once, Wa-in fell in love with him. As Lorenzo went out of the island, Wa-in shouted "No, do not go away!" Lorenzo knew it must be another trap. With a snap, he flew to the air, leaving the tribal people behind. "I must find Eliza!" he thought.

Eliza was shivering in the trap. She hoped Lorenzo was still there. As Lorenzo flew to the top, Carlos awaited, and then zapped him down. "Carlos, stop this nonsense! I know you borrowed the book from my parents, got some treacherous power in the words and then let me go here! It was your magic—your cursed words!" Lorenzo angrily said. "No, the power resides in the book ITSELF, Lorenzo. The user shall grow strong while those in thrall shall go weak." Carlos grinned. "You mean...I was draining Eliza?" Lorenzo asked. "Yes, you are draining her. So tell me, Lorenzo...are you willing to make a sacrifice?" Carlos grinned. "I did something wrong I know. I will undo ALL my mistakes. Yes I will make a sacrifice." Lorenzo said.


	4. Worthwhile

Lorenzo ran to undo everything. But he had to be on time, before 5:00 pm, or he's doomed. As he ran through the terrains, he was bitten by a snake. As a result, he fell down on the dessert sand, not waking up until 3 pm. "Oh, no...I can't possibly get back at 5!" he shouted. With his fastest mind, he raced with time. But, he arrived one minute late! "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...you are late!" Carlos laughed. Lorenzo was casted to an orb. His energy was sucked to Eliza.

He stood up. He said again "I'm willing to make a sacrifice!" Carlos grinned.

"The hours wind down, magician!" Carlos laughed. "But...I said I will undo all my mistakes!" Lorenzo protested. "And you shall do so!" Carlos grinned. He casted a magic spell. In a blast, Lorenzo's energy was sucked again. Eliza woke up. "What have you done to him?! I didn't ask blood for my hands!" Eliza shouted before she ended her grandfather. She did magic for the first time.

"Very good, now let's go to out mansion! You belong WITH me, with our family members!" Lorenzo said. "Don't you see, sweet man? I cannot be pulled in because I will follow soon. There is a gift I want to you to keep. This is supposed to be in the future. Take him. Call him Inigo." She said.

Lorenzo raised Inigo up alone. Soon, Inigo asked "Where is mother?" "She's...HERE?!" Lorenzo gasped. "Hello, boys, Inigo," Eliza smiled. "Mother!" Inigo hugged. "Now, sweet man, was the wait worth it?" She asked. "Yes, it was," Lorenzo said blushing. "Come on, 'rents, let's go to Wizard Café!" Inigo persisted. They went along with the sunset. Lorenzo had a good life.

**Please Review!**


End file.
